The encouragement for individuals of all ages to exercise has become more emphasized in recent years, as studies have proven the beneficial results of exercise. A few concerns when exercising are overheating and excessive pounding on joints. Exercising in a pool has become popular because the risk of overheating is greatly reduced and the resistance of water helps reduce the stress to the joints. Swimming and water aerobics are the most popular activities done in a pool. More recently, devices have been developed which can be used in a pool or use the resistance of water. Typical of the art are those devices disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ 4,884,800 J. H. Dike December 5, 1989 5,186,700 J. Wang February 16, 1993 5,336,142 Dalebout et al. August 9, 1994 5,337,737 Rubin et al. August 16, 1994 5,354,253 Awbrey et al. October 11, 1994 ______________________________________
U.S. Patents '800, '700, '142, and '737 utilize water or some other fluid contained in a container to provide resistance for exercise. U.S. Pat. '253 is a device which is mountable to a ladder or the side of an inground pool and provides a variety of attachments which may be adjustably mounted to the device. The device is permanently secured to the ladder or the side of the pool. Moreover, the therapy device is complex in design.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a water exercise device which is utilized in a body of water such as a pool.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a water exercise device which is removably mountable to a pool or the like.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a water exercise device which is simple in construction.